The present disclosure relates generally to agricultural implements, and more particularly to systems and methods for adjusting wheel spacing of an agricultural implement.
Certain agricultural implements (e.g., sprayers) are used to distribute agricultural product (e.g., fertilizer) as the agricultural implement travels across a field. The agricultural implement may improve crop yield and/or farming efficiency by increasing the speed at which the agricultural product is distributed. Typically, rows of crops are planted with predetermined row spacing. Unfortunately, fixed spacing between wheels of the agricultural implement may limit the row spacing options available to an operator or may cause the agricultural implement to run over and/or to damage the rows of crops in the field.